The purpose of this project is to conduct epidemiological surveillance for typhoid fever over a period of 12 months to assess the incidence, age, sex and seasonal distribution of cases. The study is to conduct a health facility-based surveillance, enhanced by case and contact household investigations in one of the 2 communes and a town near the Provincial Hospital of Dong Thap Province in Vietnam.